Bambi III
by strong man
Summary: I'm completely ignoring the first movie for various reasons but anyway, now that Ronno lost his mother..The Great Prince tells him that Bambi lost his other too and they made amends with each other but turns of that Bambi is aurally gay and is just using Faline for cover meanwhile the Great Prince is about to meet a very special someone
1. I Will Love You Once Again

**_This is my first movie of Bambi III and zi was planning on doing this last year but couldn't get to it but now I'm ready,_**

**_You may know Bambi as a sweet character but you don't know that he's a transgender (female turned male)_**

**_Me and The 13Ghost talking about giving The Great Prince of the Forest a love interest on August 9 and we came to a Ronno's father...now here's his appearance: he has a white sandy underbelly and a sandy birthmark in the center, light brown all the way down to his legs and some on his face and finally a dark brown front-chest with twice the amount of horns then Bambi's father, let's call him The Great King of the Forest._**

**_Pairings:_** Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest **(Slash)**

**_Date:_** July 1

**_Rated:_** K+

Ronno was still running to his mother to help him get the turtle off his nose until he found her asleep so he nugged her awake but no sign of movement. "Mom...mommy" He said shedding a tear from his eye, running down his cheek then he force himself under her hoof.

'Mother...please wake up" He said with a broken voice and cried more until Bambi's father came and saw the flashback of his wife came into play the sighed before going over to him.

"Ronno...your mother can't be with you anymore" He said standing in front of him. "What do you mean? He said holding his tears. "She's dead" He said before sitting down on the grass causing the little deer to run up into his chest then nuzzled it as it softened the very pain he was suffering.

The Great Prince nuzzled back and sighed then he told Ronno a little story about how Bambi lost his mother, it was a cold day for him and his son but he must know that a Prince must not talk about the past.

"Bambi..lost his mother too" He said sadly looking up at the Prince.

The adult deer looked at Ronno and nooded then it hit him, he already flirted with him once before but was rejected but this time, he's gonna play his cards right and get him alone so they can talk but he saw the when thing when Bambi kissed Faline.

He sucked up his gut, walk out of the Prince's grip and ran out to find his not-boyfriend then the adult smiled and breathed greatly watching as Ronno was on his way before turning and sighing desperately before walking off to do his job which was defending the herd.

* * *

Bambi and his lady love were playing around in the meadow being more in love then ever until Ronno turned up making Faline afraid of him so she called for her boyfriend over.

"Faline..what is it? He said licking her cheek. "Ronno's here" She said staring at her enemy but before things got very rough, he asked for Bambi. Faline feared that Ronno was going to harm him but he can hold his own so she left them to their brawling.

"Can we talk..in private" He said with his head down but looked up at him. "Uhh..sure Ronno" He said shocked cause this wasn't like him at all...he was more flirty with him, they came into the grove that his father took him at the end of the first film.

"Okay...you got me here...what do you wanna talk about? He asked but Ronno continued to look into his eyes. "Uhh..why are you looking at me like that? He said after fake laughing.

It was like he was hypnotized or something cause he made Bambi fall back and as much he wanted to scream, somehow his heart wanted this.

Ronno went right up to his ear and whispered" I'm sorry" which made him speechless then he eased back but judging by the young prince's reaction, he looked down in disappointment assuming that the other accept his apology.

"I forgive you" Bambi said. Ronno was so disappointed that he didn't hear what he said and asked him to repeat it. "I said that I forgive you for all you've done and for the record, I knew that you were flirting with me.

"What...wait then why didn't you say anything? He said very curious to know the truth plus he was totally shocked. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want Faline to know that I'm gay" Bambi admitted to his sexuality.

"Your gay...but why did you kiss Faline? He asking hoping for a good explanation.

"It was by accident, something pocked me and I jumped" He explained and Ronno should apologize as well for just jumping to conclusion. "Ronno? Bambi said looking down. "Yes...what is it? He said.

"I have a secret you must know about" The young prince said before stepping closer to his former enemy and gave him a long-awaiting kiss. The kiss lasted for a while before pulling away making Ronno blush then smiled.

Bambi looked at his friend and batted his eyes twice in slow motion clueing that he wanted to be his boyfriend so badly but Faline moved in making him jealous. They were just about to move in for another kiss but Bambi heard his name being called.

"I have to go" He said to Ronno and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back through the trees. Ronno blushed a bit more red then before and smiled knowing that his former enemy and love interest felt the exact same about him.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I'm planning on making more of this in the future and it's going pretty smoothly so far._**

**_Ronno's dad will appear in the next chapter meaning that The Great Prince will finally find his true lover._**

**_Remember to place a review._**


	2. The Past Is The Past

_**This is the second chapter of Bambi III, I got about four very good reviews...enough to make another chapter, anyway...I think you know where I'm going with Babmi/Ronno.**_

_**Pairings:** _Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K

The Great Prince of the Forest certainly knew that keeping the animals under protection all by himself is hard work so as he walked the herd of does, he kept his head down in depression while singing at very sad song that he just made up called "Lonely Without A Care", it was playing in the background preformed by Barry Manilow as his singing voice and Phil Collins as The King of the Forest.

"Whenever you hear me say howoooo, I faded away" He walked to the meadow and just ate some grass.

"And I can feel the pain inside" His ears parked up to a different sound so he followed it to where it was coming from" A lovely voice I hear but where" Going into the forest" Baby don't go" He went in deep into the forest, drawing closer then he heard crying over behind a tree.

A beautiful deer with a attractive body was moaning over his deceased wife so walked by his side.

"I just talked to your son, Ronno and he had also moaned" The Great Prince of the Forest. "I loved her so much" The Great King said shading tears but The Great Prince licked them away.

I know" He said before going in for a nuzzle but The Great Prince just turned away and went to a top of the cliff making the Great Prince sad cause he had a beauty once, he found another but was rejected cause it was relentless that The Great King was looking for someone new right now.

Overall, he was totally ready to move on so he puffed out his chest trying to look sexy before going over to the cliff while walking like a sissy. The Great King was looking up at the sun as he had let the wind shot it's soothing breeze across his fur.

"He's so beautiful" He thought about being a homosexual since his wife was clear out of his memory plus he didn't find another female attractive after that mishap...not even that foster mother for his son.

A very emotional song called "Lighthouse" by G.R.L. was played as a tear ran down his cheek so he felt like crying but he could care less that The Great Prince was standing beside him, he just wanted someone to cuddle with...male or female.

That minute when his head touched the base of his fur, it made a heavy impact on his whole body like it was heating up in a oven.

"The King of the Forest sighed in relief as he rubbed his head against him then he parted. "Wanna take a walk with me to ease your pain" He offered seeing that they could both possibly protect the forest together.

He only nodded before going to the meadow still depressed and when he found that The Great Prince was staring directly at his butt, he was just too upset to even care. "You coming? He said looking back at him in which he clear his throat but luckily...he didn't mind, could that be a hint that he's a homosexual too?

The Great Prince smiled and just walked then the two went on to the meadow but unknowingly, The Great Prince nudged his rear end with him but he just ignored it as a tear went down his cheek.

"There's gotta be some way to cheer him up" He thought then once at the meadow, does surrounded the King asking what was wrong which made the Great Prince jealous and starting to regret ever bringing him here.

"My mate died and now I'm depressed" The King said so he was seduced by them and when one of them licked his cheek, that struck a stack right through his heart so he put his head down...now it was his turn to be depressed no...heartbroken and turned away then just walked to out to the middle of the forest but as the does continued to lick The Great King's neck, he turned his head to the direction that The Great Prince had gone then knew exactly what was going on here.

"He loves me" He thought to himself then he found out that he had fallen in love with him, after his deceased mate..it was then then The Great Prince had been HIS shoulder to cry on, all the clues were coming together such as bumping butt and looking at his behind.

He knew what he was going to do next so he kindly pulled away from the dose's embrace and apologized then left to find his boyfriend but the females just all sighed in disappointment as the could at least find a male that's straight.

* * *

The Great Prince stopped in the field that he and his son played at with the grasshoppers and just let a few tears drop from his face before finally plopping on the ground.

"Maybe I'm not meant for males" He said before rolling on his back and sighed one last time until he heard The Great King coming so he got up, a smile can upon his face and puffed out his chest and walked with posture.

The King saw the Prince but soon lost control of his speed and landed right on top on him causing the grasshoppers to scatter. "So...is it me? He asked in question then King replied with a lick on the noose before nuzzling his head making him nuzzled back then pulled away.

"Yes" The Great King smiled which brought tear to the other cause he thought that he's gone straight and both got up off of the ground. The Great King pounced among the flowers and soon his new mate joined in doing the official ritual of marriage isolating that they were now a couple.

_**Sorry but I was going to finish this yesterday but American Idol was on and I couldn't resist not watching it. Somebody said that I hate female pairings and to tell you the truth, It's just curtain pairings such as Spyro/Cynder cause that pairing sucks.**_

_**Anyway...now I'm curious as to how they are going to play out and before you ask, yes their gonna have babies and King is going to be the mother but that's for a later chapter.**_


	3. Have Some Kind Of Faith

**_This is my third chapter of Bambi 3_**

**_Pairings:_** Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest, Friend Owl/Archimedes **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

The two adult deer after their ritual was laying in the grass upside down laughing until Ronno walked passed the two with flowers in his mouth but his dad saw him and got up on his four hooves wondering.

"Ronno...why do you have those flowers? He asked suspiciously but his mate realizing that those were the same exact same flowers he gave to his wife when they met so he got up and thought Ronno had found the perfect one, his son cause he knew his son was gay when he was a baby.

"Are those flowers for my son? He said to Ronno hoping, The King looked at him then at his son who nodded, this made him smile and went to his boyfriend to nuzzle him.

The Prince of the Forest wasted no time to happily announce that he and Ronno's dad are getting married and since their wives were both deceased, that just made it that much easier

**(0) **

Suddenly, Bambi came walking in and all eyes were set on him like they were having a short of meeting which they were. "Is something going on? He was walking to Ronno who dropped the flowers in from of him then licked his cheek.

"Bambi...where's Feline? Ronno said hoping he ditched her but unfortunately he didn't so he begged his father to force him into marriage which left the three completely shock, surprised, dumfounded and confused.

"Bambi...what do you mean by that? Ronno said and the young prince closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek.

He was really serious about this" He thought then Feline called out for his name so he hid behind three close trees. She was looking for Bambi cause ever since that kiss a while ago, she thought he loved her back.

"Have any of you seen Bambi? She asked but frankly no one has been him but Ronno gave a suggestion that he might be home but she refused to listen to him but The Great Prince backed him up in saying it was true.

"Oh...okay cause I've been meaning to ask him something" She said thanking Bambi's dad then went off to his home.

After she was out a hearing rage, Bambi came out and told his boyfriend that she's betting on asking me to become her mate" He said with worry. "Don't worry...that will never happen" The other male said before nuzzling under his chin, Bambi just felt the embrace and it felt very warm like Flower.

The Great Prince walked to his son followed by the other dad who licked his cheek "Bambi and Ronno...I have news to tell you" He said looking at his mate who winked at him then turned back to his son.

"I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with Ronno's dad" He said after taking a breath to start another sentence "So, without feather ado...I like to proudly say that my son is to marry the son of Ronno.

Bambi smiled and wagged his tail then hopped around his now official mate, his dad was going to say that he shouldn't do that cause of him being a prince in all but if he wants to be a princess then so be it.

The Great King and his mate cuddled up together, Ronno now had nothing to worry about except that Feline finding out.

* * *

Speak of which, she went deep into the forest until she reached a cave so he called out for him but there was no answer was heard so she looked inside but still nothing.

Of course, how could she had been so stupid...Ronno was using this distraction get his revenge on Bambi, it was no more playing around and being scared " Ronno lied to me" She said in anger but that wasn't the key issue right now so she raced back to the meadow.

She was wallowing in tears thinking something terrible was about to happen but on the other side of the forest Bambi and Ronno were wrestling-like fighting though not so hard hen their dads were sleeping and cuddling together like a big brown ball.

Ronno pinned his mate on the ground "Ha.. I gotca now" He said laughing then softly pulled on his right ear cuasing him to close one eye and giggled in the process then he let go before rubbing his head with his own.

Bambi tilted his head in lack of romance "I love you Ronno" He said and the other felt the same way but he didn't just love him but love him his entire life such as him pestering him and flirting with him like calling him "Princess".

Oh...yeah, your gotta catch me first" He said playful knocking him on his back then hopping off. Ronno laughed and chased after his mate like a prairie dog.

As the two adults were sleeping, Friend Owl landed on a branch with his, Archimedes and they looked at the two deer sleeping together but Archimedes didn't get it so he asked.

"Why...it's true love" He said making a heart with his wings and Archimedes scoffed while turned his back and crossed his arms "Awww, don't be like that mr. grumpy" He said nudging his shoulder but he continued to cross his arms until he thought of something.

"I'll be right back...don't stop being adorable" He said cooing his chin before going off. Archimedes looked at him but smiled and blushed as he was looking at him departing mate.

* * *

As Bambi was hopping, he decide to hide in the bushes and when Ronno passed him, he would giggle making him look around then would listen and follow the sound to where it was coming from.

The newly reformed deer would peek his head inside the bush and what he saw lead him into surprise and shock at the same time, Bambi was sitting on his butt, paying not kind of attention to anything but the sky.

In slow motion, He looked at Ronno while blue birds clouded his eyes then he cleared his throat trying to reminisce the past events that happened but not the fighting...but the time he really enjoyed like the race.

Ronno slowly walked over and sat next to him "He's so beautiful...why did I ever stop calling him a princess? He thought then Bambi went to splash around in the water then came Ronno running but he lost his balance and slipped.

Bambi laughed while hopping out making Ronno quickly get up and chase after him some more then he upcame on another bush "Bambi? He said looking around wondering where he disappeared off to until he popped his head out from the bush with a flower in his mouth.

"Ha, I got you now" He said getting ready to pounce into Bambi making him all onto his back then Ronno blowed on is mate's stomach forcing Bambi to giggle. The forest turned into a fluffy wonderland and Bambi got up before the two decide that they need to conserve their energy so they just walked close to each other.

_**I didn't think that Friend Owl was an actual name but whatever cause I just found him a mate, Archimedes from The Sword in the Stone...a grumpy little party-pooper.**_

_**Now you know why I'm dissing the first film about what about Feline...she stills in love with Bambi.**_


	4. Caring About Family

**_This is my fourth chapter of Bambi III_**

_**Pairings:**_ Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

As they two former enemies now turned lovers and taking a walk, the two dad decided to have their own fun. "You know, I haven't ever seem you around here before" The Great Prince said looking at him.

"That's because my son, my wife and me lived on the other side of the forest" The Great King said after chuckling. "Oh well" he looked down and blushed a little but cleared his throat "mind if we walk over there after our lookout.

"Sure, sounds fun" The other male said before smiling and nuzzled his neck causing The Great Prince to nuzzle back and walked straight to the top of the hill then they looked forward. "Uh...what are we suppose to be looking at" The Great King said curiously.

"Why...I'm watching the herd and making sure there isn't any danger" He explained" Tell me, why do you ask such a question? He said turning to his mate. He sighed in depression "I guess I should've been honest from the start. He said.

"What do you mean, didn't you watched over the herd? The Great Prince said concerned. "I did for a little while but not often, I went back to my wife and son afterwards, I wanted to protect them cause they what's most important in my life, I started to spent as much time with them as I possibly can ignoring my responsibilities and when I finally returned two days later to do my duty." he started to tear up but held it back as much as he could "There was a huge fire and thousands of animals were gone, I was crying. He laid down in the grass and cried hard.

The Great Prince can highly relate to his story but different as he lost his wife by not protecting the herd and tried to sent his son away to keep him safe from harm but it didn't work.

The truth is that his heart still aches of the death of his wife and laid down next to him , licked his cheek them comforted him but told him that it's all in the past now and that there's no turning back time, all they can do now and to look towards for a future.

The two raised their heads up "Don't worry, I promise you that we'll have a better one together" The Great Prince said. The Great King smiled and moved in for a nuzzle, the other moved in as well but in the corner of his eye, he saw Feline running.

"Bambi" The Great Prince said in shocked before turning back to his mate. "Ronno and him might be in trouble" The Great King said in panic "we must go" He stood up and his mate too.

"Someone needs to watch the herd" The Prince said causing his mate to gulp but he can't let his past become his future, he has to protect them this time. "You go...I'll stay here and watched over them" He said toughening up.

The Great Prince smiled while shedding a single tear of joy before running down the hill and through the trees.

* * *

Bambi and Ronno were playing right now, pinning each other to the ground and blowed on one another's belly cause giggles and laughs. The young prince had never though he would be falling deeply in love with his former enemy but Ronno was differently crushing on him.

Bambi smiled with a passion of being lost in love before his mate pinned his down and nibbled no his right ear causing him to giggle. "This is fun, your a lot more fun to hang out with then Feline" He said in between giggles.

"I know I am, why do you think I was pestering you so much" He said reminding him until Bambi heard a sound come from the bushes "What's wrong princess" He said. Bambi? Ronno looked at his mate's direction.

"It's Feline, you gotta hide me" the young prince said looking at his lover. Follow me, we'll be safe in my den" He suggested and got off of him then waiting for Bambi to stand up.

Ronno started to run and his mate followed behind "My den is on the other side of the forest" He said looking back. Feline came out of the bushes and into the meadow. "They were here" She smelled them and looked around the place for a bit.

The two lovers were running through the trees "Ronno, are my almost there" Bambi said keep getting cold "Just about" He said and they kept running until they reached a dead end.

"We're trapped" The young prince said panicking. "No, we're not...see right there "he darted his eyes to a flat boulder " that's there me and my dad live" He said before going and hopped on the stump then onto the boulder" Come on Bambi" He said looking down.

He hurried onto the stump and on the boulder, he was about to slip but Ronno helped him up. "Thanks" He said smiling but both heard rattling causing the two to take cover inside.

It was kinda dark and small then his own "Ronno...are you sure this is where you liv-" Bambi stepped on a cliff and fell down. Dust was flown making the young prince cough and after regaining his sight, came across a bigger cave with a big nest leafy in the middle

"Welcome to my home" Ronno said to his lover. "Wow Ronno, I've never seen anything like it" He said looking around "Well, after that fire happened years ago, my faather made sure that me and mother were safe so he found this place" He explained then sighed "that's why I was so rough on you and Feline, I wanted to protect you both.

Bambi walked towards Ronno and nuzzled under his chin "It's okay, I think I understand now" He said after pulling away.

"Thanks" He said smiling and laid down but his head stayed up making Bambi smiled in loveliness "I guess we cause sleep for a little while" He said before laying down and Ronno rested hos head on top of his mate's warming him up cause despise his energy, he must have a lot on warmth in his body.

_**Hi, I've returned with a new chapter of this which I hope you will enjoy. if your wondering whatever happened to Friend Owl and Archimedes, they will be in the next one...promise.**_

_**What do you fans think of The Great King's sad story?, I hope you didn't cry**_


	5. Feline's Chase

**_This is my fifth chapter of Bambi III_**

**_Pairings: _**Bambi/Ronno, Friend Owl/Archimedes, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

The cave was quiet and inside Ronno and his mate was having the same dream of the wonderful future they were having together, they had four beautiful children named Borto, Gina, Princess and Lana. They were so happy together, taking turn watching and playing with the kids while the other goes to look after the herd with The Great Prince &amp; his mate.

Bambi sighed in loveliness until he heard his name being called and nudged Ronno waking him up.

"Bambi...what is it? He was after yawning. "I heard my name but it's maybe Feline" He said.

"Really, I'm gonna go check" Ronno said before nuzzling his neck and went to the little hill.

He realized what his father told him a trick to get out so he back up to gain some speed and went and jumped out. "Bambi, Ronno" The voice rang in his ears and peeked his head out of the cave and sighed in relief when it was only The Great Prince of the Forest.

"Ronno, have you seen my son? He said approaching him, "Bambi's in here with me" He said before going back inside then The Great Prince hopped up to the cave.

Bambi stood up due to hearing the sound of hooves but he saw it was only Ronno, he smiled. "Bambi, your father is here" He said making him thinking he was spend time with his dad.

"My father? He said until The Great Prince slid down the little hill" Daddy" He said excited, went up to him and nuzzled.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be watching the herd? Bambi said after pulling away. "I'm letting Ronno's father handle that" He smiled.

"Why didn't you stay with him? Ronno said. "I saw Feline coming and what kind of father would I be if my son and son-in-law got hurt? He said referring as to why he sent Bambi away, it was to protect him.

Ronno gulped when he heard the words "son-in-law" in order and smiled meaning the he and Bambi will be officially together sooner then he would've thought

* * *

45 minutes passed and The Great King was still watching the does eating grass laying down "I wonder if my boyfriend is doing alright," he got up "Maybe I should go check" He said but when remembered what happen before and laid back down before deeply sighing.

He heard a noise in the bushes causing him to turn around and showed his antlers but as he gazed up at what came out of the bushes, he put his head back up. "Son" He said running and nuzzling him then he nuzzled back.

"I thought that your were with Bambi and his father" He said after they pulled away. "Both of them are staying in our den, I just came to check on you" Ronno said smiling.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine but I think you should go back to them" He said.

"But I want stay with you" He begged. "I know you miss spending time with me but after the fire came, I promised myself that I would keep you safe? He said as he was important to be the new King of the forest.

* * *

Feline was still searching for Ronno until she heard a stick break and saw him then he who looked back at her then he ran "Ronno, why'd you lie to me, you know I love Bambi" She said chasing him as he jumped a log.

"Feline please, listen to me" He said while looking back, "No, I'm done being pushed around" She shouted.

**(0)**

The Great Prince was sleeping with his son close to him until the adult deer's ears picked up a noise coming from outside but looked at him son and didn't want to wake him so he lightly licked his cheek before quietly getting up.

He carefully climbed up the little hill and walked crouched down to keep hidden in case Feline is out there, he peeked his head out and saw Ronno running but quickly ducked when he saw her.

Or course it was his line of duty to protect the forest and all the animals inside it but should he risk his son going back to being miserable for the rest of his life? he sighed and gone back to care for his son.

**(0)**

Ronno was panting as he was running and didn't bother to look back but saw the cliff he couldn't cross before so he stopped.

Feline was a top speed and targeted Ronno who looked back but got an idea so he faced the doe head on.

She jumped at him and he timed it just in time making her fall down into the mud screaming. Ronno sighed in relief following by deeply breathing then turning around and walked back.

**(0)**

The Great Prince was again sleeping with his son "Father" Bambi said putting his head up and The Great Prince looked at him "I'm glad that Ronno is finally my mate but what if Feline found out about us? He said in worry.

"Now don't worry about her, I'm sure she won't find out" He said until both deep looked at Ronno sliding down.

"I'm back Bambi" He said before walking and sitting by his side but the young prince noticed his father looking at the entrance and asked what was wrong.

"Ronno's father has been gone for a long time and the sun is setting, I'm gonna go bring him back here" He said.

"You both stay here" He said before climbing up and walked out of the cave. Both of the young princes looked at each other's eyes and nuzzled one another with a passion.

_**Just so you know Feline is NOT going to be a villain and sorry about the lie I told but I swear that Friend Owl his boyfriend will appear in next chapter, I'm 100% serious this time.**_


	6. New Life Is Born

_**This is my sixth chapter of Bambi III**_

_**Pairings:**_ Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest, Friend Owl/Archimedes** (Slash)**

_**Rated**_ K

_**A sweet song describes the born fawns "Amazing" by Janelle with light shining upon/inside the den**_

The Great King was continuing to watch the herd until he heard something rattling in the bushes making his ear twitch. "Ronno,I thought I told you-He noticed that it wasn't his son coming out but his mate. "What're you still doing out here? He asked.

"Watching the herd like you asked me" He said walking up to him then The Great Prince chuckled "Yeah but not the whole day" He said before turning and heading back mourning his mate to follow.

"listen, if you ever get tired then come get me" The Great Prince said eying him. "To be honest, I was never very good" His mate said and put his head down in depression. "Cheer up and I thought you did a fantastic job" He said.

Hearing those words somehow lifted The Great King's confidence and he nuzzled his mate's chest making him nuzzled back until they instantly broke apart when both of them heard Bambi screaming "Bambi! The Great Prince shouted before he ran with his mate following behind.

**(0)**

Friend Owl and his lover, Archimedes were finishing making their nest inside the same tree "Well, this is going rather fine, don't you think? Friend Owl said to his mate. "It's fine to sleep in" He said turning around and crossed his arms.

Friend Owl then heard screaming as he was tending to the nest "Do you hear that? He said stopping what he was doing. "What is it? Archimedes said then the noise picked him up causing him to listen.

"It's Bambi" Friend Owl said before taking off and his mate followed behind.

12 minutes later, they two owls made it to the den "Wait, this is Ronno's den which means" He can only assume the worst "Hold on Bambi, I'll rescue you" Friend Owl said bravely flying in.

He heard Bambi more clearly now and there was Ronno 'Oh no" He said thinking that the formerly evil deer had hurt him so he gave out a loud squawk before going down to attack.

Bambi saw Friend Owl attacking his mate and barley asked him to stop "He's trying to hurt you" He said as the attacks were still proceeding "He good now as well as my mate" he saw.

The moment when Friend Owl had heard that, he stopped with the attacks "Your mate? He fainted to the floor "Ronno are you okay? Bambi said. "I'm fine" He said.

**(0)**

The Great Prince and his mate had made it to the den forcing Archimedes to look at them "Your kids are inside a..nd my mate is attacking Ronno" He said. The Great King raced up to the den with worry.

His mate followed him to check on his son prior to his own and when they went in, they saw something that was unexpected of two males, it was shocking and surprising at once.

Four fawns were in sight of the two adult cause them to look at each other and nuzzle before parting then looked at them one more time, they were so grateful to have been blessed.

Archimedes decided what was taking his mate so long so he has flown in and encountered the adult deer's wondering what they were looking at and curious, he walked in-between their legs.

He discovered four little beautiful babies sleeping and Bambi was licking them clean as well as Ronno was laying his head down on his back. Friend Owl got up from being unconscious and felt like it was a dream.

Turns out that it wasn't at all, this was reality so he got up and walked over to his lover. "Well I'll be, four adorable fawns" Archimedes said then noticed his lover walking towards him.

The Great King looked at his mate and licked his cheek "This is amazing, we're now grandparents" He said excitedly. "Just as I feared, the risk of Feline finding out is greater now" He said in depression while looking at him

Ronno overheard and got up but not before giving his mate a kiss on the cheek then approached them " Congratulations" His dad said smiling. "Thanks and don't worry, I'll stay with our fawns" He said before going back to his mate.

Both adults looked at one another thinking that Ronno must've heard them but this was not the time to discuss it as this was a wonderful precious moment that they had as a family and it will not be ruined by anxiety.

The Great King cleared his throat and told his mate to meet him outside before walking out the den. He stopped in the middle and waited until his mate came out "Something on your mind? He said walking towards him.

"Well, I was thinking about your eyes and the way they match your fur" He said but his mate raised an eyebrow knowing that wasn't what he called him out here for. "King, what's really on your mind?

The Great King sighed and took a deep breath then exhaled "I haven't actually told you about my whole past. "Okay, let's hear it then" The Great Prince said paying close attention.

"That fire didn't kill just the herd" He started to tear up but held it in as best he could "Those were also my friends" He put his head down but his mate lifted his head back up "I'm very sorry.

The Great King sniffed and smiled "Thank you " He said. Judging by the caring, he felt like his mate was his best friend just like his deceased mate. Suddenly, out of a barrow Thumper came hopping up to the two adults and Flower came up beside him.

"Hello' The rabbit said but looked at the other unknown deer beside the Great Prince and asked who it was. "This is Ronno's dad and my mate" He said moving out of the way and he walked up and bowed "It's very nice to met you".

"Wait, your Ronno's father? Thumper nervously said and was comforted by Flower but The Great Prince informed them that Ronno has changed and that he's in there with his son.

Who know what Ronno had done so it was Thumper and Flower to the rescue. They raced inside then stopped when heard fawns were ahead and they crept slowly. Friend Owl and Archimedes heard them from behind, looked in back of then and stepped aside so they can see the fawns.

Thumper hopped over to them and Bambi greeted him and allowed him to see up close but warned him to be careful then the bunny hopped over and looked them over "What're their names? He asked looking at Bambi.

Him and his mate looked at each other then Ronno smiled as he knows the absolute perfect names for them.

**_Don't think this is the end but it's definitely the end of this story but there's a direct sequel coming, maybe in summer...I don't know, anyway I'm going to be working on my other stories so that's reason enough._**

**_Unlike the first movie, I'd like to finish what I started, not start all over like they did with the second movie because I think that they didn't like the first so they started over again._**


End file.
